tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawk - Bolt - Bolt - Hawk
Log Title: Bolt - Hawk - Hawk - Bolt 'Characters:'Silverbolt, Spike, General Hawk, Bumblebee 'Location:'Autobot City 'Date:'August, 2012 'TP:'NA 'Summary:'General Hawk makes an appearance at Autobot City to help orchestrate a better way for the factions to communicate with one another. Category:2012 Category:Logs Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. (OOC Note: If you are in here, you are within range of Metroplex's guns. This room is not for any human buildings either, leave them in California/Nevada. Simple enough?) General Hawk has arrived. Spike waits for General Hawk . Despite the hot temps, he's in his diplomatic suit, even though he would definitely prefer coveralls to pressed slacks. He patiently goes through his head about Crosscut's pointers about the intricacies of working with military personnel when you're a civvies. It's about this time a Humvee appears down the road, heading towards Autobot City . Two flags flutter from either side of the front hood. One a US flag, the other a flag with one star, signifying it's carrying a General. It pulls up and slows to a stop, and Hawk steps out from the passenger side. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike manages to steel his spine, despite seeing the full display of military in front of him. As for Spike... well... he's a class-5 welder and a level 2 medic with the bots. He walks toward the Humvee. Spike quickly wipes some sweat from his palm. Must be the heat. Yeah - it has to be the heat. Because he's not nervous. Not in the least. General Hawk nods to the approaching Spike. "Mr. Witwicky. Pleasure to see you again." he says, extending a hand. "We have a great deal to discuss." Spike nods, shaking General Hawk's hands. Not ALL of the sweat was able to be wiped off. "Ss..sir, a pleasure again." He points to Autobot City and walks toward the entrance. "If your team wants to go through the entrance and hang a left, you'll be in the diplomat quarters." He looks at Hawk. "How was your trip up here?" General Hawk looks to his team who nod and begin to head towards the city, and Hawk with them. "Long and dull, I'll be the first to admit." he says with a slight grin. "They don't build those for comfort." "No they don't..." Spike says. You enter Autobot City... Main Entrance - Autobot City As you enter the main entrance of Autobot City, a few Autobot guards stop you and check your entrance pass, after they see you have the correct credentials, they wave you on. The inside of Metroplex is ENORMOUS, it seems as if it could go on forever. The walls are completely made of steel and there are computer terminals and intercoms located at strategic places along the way. Straight ahead is a corridor leading towards the heart of the city, and the exit lies opposite of it. Leading off to the side is a long tunnel that rises upwards towards the Landing Pad where aircraft of all types land and take off as visitors and military personal alike arrive and depart from the city. leads to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. leads to Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. own leads to Parking Garage - Autobot City. amp leads to Exit - Autobot City. unnel leads to Landing Pad - Autobot City. ast leads to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Joes and General Hawk have arrived. Hate to even say this 'cause I know you guys - but just... be on your best behavior. You know who you are." <> Tonka says, "Who me? I'm a paragon of good behavior!" <> The college dropout, Spike laughs. "I just meant... you know - 'bots who may see some strangers in camouflage around the area and get defensive. Spike looks over at Hawk. "Uh... got time for a tour, or would you rather get down to business?" "A tour would be just fine, I haven't visited for quite some time." Hawk says. Spike nods and says "Let's start with the command center." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Right Spike. I'll keep Slingshot out of the Joe's sight. Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an iupdated version Teletran One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletran II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Contents: General Hawk has arrived. Silverbolt has arrived. Spike gestures to the massive computers. "When we built Autobot City - Optimus Prime had envisioned it to be a full-functioning city. As approachable to Autobots as humans." He points to the massive computer. "Teletran-Two - that's the nerve center - is able to monitor Decepticons all around Earth." He adds "Though...as you know with Chicago... there's always room for improvement. We are right now looking for ways to make response times faster." Spike gestures dismissively to the small table filled with newspapers and 2 laptops along some some photos of his family and a few concert ticket stubs. "That's uh...my station." General Hawk grins a bit at Spike's station. "That is one of the matters I wish to discuss. I am sure there are ways we can adapt our current early warning systems to detect incursions. It is a matter of getting the appropriate clearances." Spike nods and gestures to his terminal where he can control Sky Spy. He invites General Hawk over. "We have one satellite that's able to gather images instantaneous." He invites Hawk over to the controls. "We had a run-in with the Decepticons in the Sourthwest near a cave." He brings up a list of menus. "Give it a try." Spike adds "I don't think I need to tell you that this is NOT used to spy on humans." General Hawk selects Central Park. "I am still amazed at the technology the Autobots are able to wield. Unfortunately, the Decepticons have the same." he says, shaking his head. You say, "It can recalibrate from the other side of Earth's orbit to where you want to look in about 45 seconds..."" GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike makes a somewhat lame icebreaker. "Central Park - great choice." "One question I have is if the Autobots have managed to discover the reason behind the Decepticon's raiding of the ballpark. They rarely show interest in taking human hostages, so I have to wonder what they are planning." Hawk says. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike says in pure diplomatic ease "We're still investigating. We have some theories, but it'd be unwise to speculate." He adds "And honestly... sometimes, they ARE interested in just terrorizing" He adds "Just as Cobra has done." Steps can be heard heading into the Command center until the steps are quite obvious, and Silverbolt walks his way in. However, only a couple of steps in, Silverbolt looks over towards Spike, and he tilts his head. "General Abernathy. A pleasure to see you, sir." Showing him proper respect for his rank. "What brings you to Metroplex?" General Hawk nods. "Another problem I'm facing in addition to the Decepticons making trouble." he says, shaking his head, before looking up to Silverbolt. "Mutual problems, I'm afraid. Namely, the Decepticon's renewed raids." Spike smirks at a familiar friend and maybe someone who'll help if Spike slips up. "General Hawk, you know Silverbolt? Aerialbot leader." "Only by name and reputation, perhaps." Hawk says. "A pleasure." Spike lets Silverbolt and Hawk talk while he goes to get some ice water for Hawk. Silverbolt says, "Is Starscream at it again?" he says before shaking his helm. "I've tried stopping that vent-head myself, but ended up getting sent to the repair bay as well." He then raises an eye ridge. "I hope my reputation is good, General."" General Hawk offers a grin. "You and your compatriots piledriving Megatron's head up to his ass? Your reputation is secured, rest assured." he says with a chuckle. Spike offers General Hawk ice water - the beverage of diplomats. "Ah yes... " Silverbolt actually facepalms his face plate, and hawk might be able to see a tinge of red on his cheeks, perhaps a human expression. "If we could do that to Starscream, I'd gladly rename him to flatscreen, if I could." He then sighs and sits in a chair meant for someone with wings. Spike moves a chair over for General Hawk to sit. "We've tried to coordinate funeral...proceedings. I've gone to some - obviously some family members want nothing to do with the Autobots. And some do... but it's obviously hard to fit even someone as small as Bumblebee into a church." General Hawk takes the offered seat and sips at the water. "Understandable." he says, settling in. "Is Optimus Prime in today?" Spike shoots a look at Silverbolt. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. "Prime is indeed expecting your arrival." Silverbolt says, "Yeah. Prime's expecting you, General." However, he then looks to Spike, then back to the general, not saying a word. He doesn't know the General all that well, but Silverbolt's silence is telling. a good general wouuld be able to tell if someone is not good at 'diplomacy' or 'subtlety'." General Hawk nods slowly. "I see. Well, there's still plenty to talk about until he arrives." If he's realized the situation, he's not letting on. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike lets a brief, but extremely telling grin of relief slip as he hears Hawk's comment. He looks at Hawk. "Well... as we are investigating - no doubt you want to be brought into the loop. I suppose while you're here, we should hammer out some means of communication." Silverbolt turns his head towards Hawk. "I suppose that's a good place to start. I don't imagine we can be friend if we don't have a means of communication." Spike's phone chirps. Spike closes his eyes in embarrassment as he left his cell phone one. General Hawk nods. "I agree. Some means to tie in emergency communications between our two networks would be a good starting point, I'd think." Spike looks at General Hawk. "Sorry." He gets up "My daughter has an ear infection - Carly's at the pharmacy." He gets up and looks at the message. It is indeed Carly about his daughter. But he manages to do a reply to Silverbolt. A simple text message that he can relay back to Spike in code. The message "Where the HELL is Optimus Prime???!!" Spike walks back and sits down. Silverbolt says, "I'm sure Blaster could come up with something along with your comms experts to make something work....." He then gets something ditigal across his optics.....and he facesmacks his helm. "I have absolutely no idea, Spike." he says quite openly to him." Spike shoots a dirty look at Silverbolt. General Hawk nods. "Hmm. Perhaps a direct hotline from one command center to another. I would also think that setting up detectors on the borders would also go a long way towards detecting potential raids before they become an issue." Spike looks at General Hawk. "Well... as for communication... Prime..." He licks his dry lips. "He's preferring to keep things in a diplomatic chain." He stammers slightly. "He's preferring all contact go through an ambassador channel first... like...Crosscut or...myself." Spike clears his throat and gestures to General Hawk. "Do...you guys...like...have an ambassador selected?" GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike rubs the back of his neck, feeling like an absolute tool as he's starting to look nervous in front of the cool, collected Joe commander. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. General Hawk frowns a bit. "I see... that wouldn't sit well for emergency situations." Spike internally, starts to compose himself, take a few mental breaths - and repeatedly mutter the mantra: 'What would Optimus Prime do in this situation." Spike nods calmly. "Let's start with routine communication - what we'd be accustomed to every day and then adjust it to the exceptions." Watching Spike turn from the normal Spike into a sweaty pool of embarrassment, Silverbolt groans lightly. However, he also goes by the mantra 'What would Optimus Prime do in this situation?'. Unfortunately, the answer usually comes up as 'I'm not Optimus'. "I have an idea, General Abernathy, however, please keep in mind that it's an idea and has to be subject to Optimus Prime's final say of course." He says to both Spike and Hawk. Spike blinks and looks at Silverbolt. Though he's a relative newbie, he's managed to compose himself to avoid from making a TOTAL embarrassment for himself and the 'bots." "Shoot - " General Hawk looks to Silverbolt and listens. Silverbolt says, "A Joint comm channel. You'll still have your secure comm channel, we'll still have ours, and instead of going through 'diplomatic channels', where you know the politicians aren't going to move faster unless their own aft plates are on the line, we can communicate directly through this channel." he then thinks about it and.......groans. "It.....might not be too great of an idea though. Especially with Slingshot." Spike suggests "Then maybe restrict it - to a few select members?" He looks at General Hawk to see if that's a viable option. General Hawk nods. "That just might work. And it would be no problem to restrict it to command level only." Spike adds "Everyday... non-emergent communication would still be relayed through our respective ambassadors, correct?" Spike looks over at Silverbolt, to maybe get some sort of encouraging nod that he's not making a total ass of himself. Silverbolt says, "This is just a trial basis, I believe." he then chuckles to Spike, and smiles to him. However, he does look to Hawk. "If, after a certain period of time, things don't turn ugly with the channel, we can just turn it into a permanent two way communication between the Joes and the Autobots. Command level or not. I know Skydive might be my XO in the Aerialbots, but he's not exactly command material. He'd rather sit back and make plans. His only problem is, is the oldest proverb of plan-making." "Naturally. I see no reason for non-urgent communications to go through such a channel. My main concern is quick response to incursions and minimizing loss of life and property." Hawk says. "I think such an arrangement would prove beneficial for both of us." Spike looks at General Hawk, thankful to Primus that Silverbolt's here. Though Crosscut's going to have a pages of 'Things to improve on' suggestions to Spike after this meeting. Spike nods. "Understood - we were just trying to hammer out the 'everyday' scenarios that would be most common. As for the emergency channels..." He adds "So... in the rare instance where the Joes would identify Decepticon presence before the Autobots... - a direct line to the command center would be beneficial. Maybe a direct line to Teletan Two instead of any particular leader?" He adds "...because it's not unusual for Prime or Magnus to be on Cyb'tron." Silverbolt says, "it's a thought, yes. It's a sight better than monitoring each other's communications, and hoping you're allowed to keep an audio open if either one of us needs help......." General Hawk nods. "Agreed. I am open to anything that would improve the situation." Spike folds his hands. "I still think we need ambassadors on both sides - someone both of us can confide in. We can use these ambassadors to bring concerns from BOTH sides - they'll be able to talk freely - and in the utmost of confidence." He adds, smirking slightly "I'm not saying this out of a need for job security." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike hopes that joke went over. Silverbolt chuckles at Spike. "Spike, Your job as friend of the Autobots, is quite secure. Yes we'll still need ambassadors because, I can assure you that we'll step on each other's toes at some point in the future and we'll need to smooth things over. Jazz might love your culture, General and Spike, but even he doesn't understand all of it." General Hawk chuckles. "Indeed. I have no doubt you'd be a perfect choice, Mr. Witwicky. I would also hope that we could coordinate efforts in regards to Cobra Unity. They and the Decepticons have... allied, in the past, at a lack of any other pertinent term. Given their establishment of a 'legitimate' front as a nation, they are in a far greater position to encourage such alliances in the future." Spike looks around, and runs a finger against his collar to get some breathing air. "Is it me or is it kinda getting stuffy in here." He looks at General Hawk. "Do you want to see the repair bay?" "Indeed, I would be interested to see it." Hawk replies. Spike smirks slightly "I appreciate the compliment, General. One thing both the Joes and the 'bots have in common - we don't have to worry about what faction will betray the other first." Silverbolt says, "Before we go, General......." Prowl has arrived. Silverbolt says, "I have been listening to your communications, General." He says with a straight look to Hawk's eyes. "While I am part of command, General, I still would like you to know that I was on your channels.......and listening. I also checked out that 'border dispute' with Slingshot. Reporter needed to check his sources before he posted it up. That Joe base was a good 20 miles outside of the Cobra Unity border, and even that Mauler I buzzed over was a mile away from the border. Cobra must've bought off a reporter." As General Hawk, Silverbolt and Spike are talking, Spike's communicator goes off. "Dad! I know I'm not supposed to talk on this, but Megan will NOT stop crying! And she's really tugging at her ear!" Spike sighs a bit and looks at General Hawk. "I'm sorry... would you mind if I step away for a bit?" He adds "I kind of have Megan duty while Carly's at work." General Hawk nods to Silverbolt. "Oh, believe me, I know we were within Iraq's borders. Let's just say that there's some... payback, in the works." he says, before looking to Spike. "Not a problem. I will have to return to base soon, perhaps we can pick up again another day." Spike nods. "Sorry it didn't work out with Prime." Spike 's communicator blurts "DAD!" Spike loses his composure in a flash "ALL RIGHT!" He then nods to General Hawk and heads out, hoping the General will be back when he gets his kid (both of them) situated. General Hawk nods. "I understand he's likely a busy person, as am I. Until later then, gentlemen." Silverbolt waves to Hawk. "See you next time General. I'll give prime a kick in your direction next time I see him, okay?" He obvious doesn't mean a literal 'kick'.